The Mother of Our Craft
by EIven Princess
Summary: Daphne Greengrass wakes up with "The Gamer" ability. How does she react? What is she going to do about it? Will she become the best she can be? How is she going to live her new life with this power and how will it affect her and those around her? How is she going to complete the Grand Quest? OPDaph!GeniusDaph!


**A/N: I own nothing except for my OC's. I just enjoy writing fanfictions. Don't ask about other fanfictions that I'm writing. I just write whenever something comes to me. I know that a lot of the stuff in this chapter is technical, I just want everyone to understand the way that the game mechanics are going to work in this, as I know that everyone uses different mechanics in these type of "Gamer" fanfictions. I recommend reading through the descriptions of my game mechanics twice before moving on to the next chapter. I've recently been reading multiple "The Gamer" fanfictions from both the HP community and others as well. I had just read Video Game Hinata fanfiction from the Naruto fandom when I had realized that I've never read a Daphne "Gamer" fic so I decided, "Why the hell not?"**

 _ **Italics**_ **is Game-Speak**

' **One quotation mark is thoughts'**

" **Two quotation marks is speaking"**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass woke up one day, bored out of her mind. Just like every other day. She couldn't wait until she got to Hogwarts.

Too bad she had to wait to go to Hogwarts. At least it was only a week before her birthday. She'd be turning ten. Then she'd turn eleven. Then she'd need to wait for 11 months before going to Hogwarts. She was born on October 1st. You were supposed to turn twelve during your first year in Hogwarts ( **A/N: Take Hermione—who turned twelve during her first months of Hogwarts)** , so unfortunately for her she would need to wait for a little less than two years.

People who were born in August were so lucky. They had a year less suffering than she did. She felt bad for the people who were born in September, they had it a month worse than she did.

As she got up from her bed, she stretched and looked in front of her, just as she did every other day. Her father had probably left already and gotten drunk last night and laid with one of his friend's wives. Her mother was probably wailing about it.

Daphne had matured much quicker than most her age. She read many books that were both magical and muggle that were all very interesting. She read both magical and muggle fiction, while also reading much about muggle science and magical theory.

As she looked in front of her, there was a change though. Instead of the boring beige wall, there was a green screen.

 _Would you like to play the tutorial?_

 _Yes — No_

Under that was two boxes. One that had the word 'yes' in it while the other held 'no.'

Daphne, not realizing the repercussions this would have for the rest of eternity and the multiple galaxies, casually clicked on the box with yes.

 _Welcome! This is an exciting experience for the both of us. My name is Fiora and I am your guide through this tutorial._

Daphne heard the words in her head and saw them flow through the green screen.

 _Don't worry, if this gets annoying at any point after the tutorial, you will be able to stop listening to my graceful voice by turning it off in the options menu._

Daphne snorted. While she couldn't argue that the voice speaking to her was beautiful, she would clearly be annoyed if it would be like this.

 _If you would repeat after me for a moment, I'd like you to say, "Stats."_

Daphne cleared her throat and repeated after the voice. The textbox became smaller and stuck to the bottom of the green screen as a list of stats showed up on the green screen.

* * *

 **Daphne Wateria Greengrass**

 **Age: 9**

 **Titles:**

 **1\. Greengrass Heiress (+5 to Intelligence and Wisdom, +200 to Maximum MP, bonus 20 MP per level, +5 to Charisma, +50 Reputation to Dark Side, +250 Reputation to Neutral Side, -25 Reputation to Light Side, if both parents die you inherit the family vault)**

 **2\. Premature Witch (+1 to INT, +1 to M Strength)**

 **3\. Pure Blooded Witch (+2 Bonus M Strength per level, +Intelligence respective to your level (If level 10 then you gain 10 Intelligence), and +? To any Magical Skill learned from the ?**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: 1 Exp to next level [0/100]**

 **HP: 115/115 = 1 hp regeneration per minute**

 **MP: 335/335 = 3 mp regeneration per minute**

 **M (Magical) Strength: 8 (+1)**

 **P (Physical) Strength: 3**

 **M (Magical) Defense: 0 (Depends on armor type)**

 **P (Physical) Defense: 0 (Depends on armor type)**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Agility: 4**

 **Vitality: 3 = 5 minutes physical fighting time**

 **Intelligence: 12 (+5, +1, +1)**

 **Wisdom: 11 (+5, +1) = 15 minutes magical fighting time**

 **Charisma: 10 (+5)**

 **Stat Points Available: 2**

 **Perks**

 _ **Perk Points Available: 0**_

 _ **Owned:**_

 **Premature Witch: +5% Chance to use Accidental Magic when in great want of something**

 **Healthy Lithe Body: +2 Bonus Dexterity per level, +1 Bonus Charisma per level**

 **Beautiful: +100 Reputation to all**

 _ **Available:**_

 **None**

 **Skills**

 **Observe Level 1: Thinking 'Observe' while looking at something will allow you to see their level and their stats. Depending on the level of 'Observe', the more information will be obtained from 'Observing' someone. There is also a mini-observe feature that allows you to see levels that are available to you without thinking the word 'Observe.'**

 **Magical Skills (Spells)**

 **None**

 **Description:** **Daphne Wateria Greengrass is a nine year old budding witch who will soon grow into her magical powers. She loves watching and playing Quidditch. She has luscious raven hair that reaches her ankles, and petrifying purple eyes. She is the daughter of Alexander Greengrass, a drunkard who is abusive to his wife, and Alexandra Greengrass, his wife who mourns the day that she was arranged to marry Alexander. Her sister, Astoria, is a loser because she is sad that she isn't older than Daphne and is scared that Daphne won't give her any of the money that she inherits. Daphne is most likely going to grow into one of the strongest witches in the world because of her talent, skill, and ?.**

* * *

"Wow. This is really interesting, but I have no idea what some of these do. Could you explain them to me?"

 _I was getting there. All you need to do is shut up and enjoy the show._

Daphne frowned. Turning off this voice seemed slightly more appealing than before.

 _Let's start with the top to the bottom. Your_ _Name_ _is Daphne Wateria Greengrass, as I'm sure has been drilled into your head since the day you were born. This is what people will call you by. They will most likely call you: Ms. Greengrass, Daphne, Daphne Greengrass, Wateria, or Daphne Wateria Greengrass. The only people that have the ability to call you by your full name is currently your mother. Nobody has access to your full name unless you give it to them._

Thank Mother Magic, Daphne thought fleetingly.

 _Your_ _Age_ _is how many years you have currently lived. Age can also reduce or increase your reputation with certain people. Some people might think you are cuter when you are seven, rather than when you are old, wrinkly and seven hundred. If you are younger than someone, there is a high chance that the older person will think you are stupid, naive, or both. If you are older than someone, the younger person will think you are either stupid, wrong, or both, unless you did something special which raises your standings. Then you might be honored, exalted, or worshipped._

 _Your_ _Titles_ _are titles that are given to you. Titles usually give you stat bonuses. You can either be born with a Title, such as "Greengrass Heiress", or you can work towards them. Your profession, for example will be a Title_. _If you choose to become an Auror, you might gain the Title of Auror, while if you choose to become a Healer, you might gain the Title of Healer. There are also certain levels of Titles. If you have recently become a Healer, your Title might be, Apprentice Healer, but if you are the best Healer in the world, you might be given the Title Mother of Craft Healer._

 _Your_ _Race_ _is what you are born as. It is sometimes possible to be transformed from one race to another. Some of the different races are: House-Elves, Unicorn, Dragon, Werewolf, Human, Magical Human, and Squib._

 _Your_ _Level_ _is a very, very general comparison of your stats. The higher a person's level, the higher their stats. Sometimes, a low level person will have higher level stats than another because they have different body type, different race, different bloodline, or different specialization._

 _Your_ _HP_ _or_ _Hit/Health Points_ _determine how much damage you can take before you either fall unconscious or die. At every 5% of HP lost, you will receive a notification. It is recommended to either eat food or drink a potion to regain health if you fall below 75% HP. If you fall below 15% of your HP you will fall unconscious (If you have more_ _Maximum HP_ _that amount will be reduced to 10% and eventually 5%) and if you hit 0% of your HP you will die. Dying is not recommended as you will lose all points ever gained and restart here until you reach a save point. There are certain places within the game where if unlock some_ _ **Bonus Worlds**_ _you will be allowed to save. After you beat the game, you will be able to play from any of these_ _ **Bonus Worlds**_ _save points that you have unlocked and change the future of that save's account. If you die a natural death, congratulations! You have beat the game and can restart from any of the save points._

 _Your_ _MP_ _or_ _Mana/Magic Points_ _determine how much magic you are able to use at any given point in time. Each_ _Magical Skill_ _, or more commonly referred to in the Wizarding World as a_ _Spell_ _, costs a certain amount of MP to cast and if you run below the requisite cost, you will be unable to cast the spell that has been attempted. Every time 25% of your MP is used, you will receive a notification. Once you have used 65% of your MP, you will receive a "mana usage notification" every 5% of mana used. If you fall below 30% of your MP than expect to feel slightly fatigued, and it is recommended to either eat food or use a potion to regain mana. If you fall below 20% of your MP, you will feel fatigue, and you might feel dizziness or hunger. If you fall below 10% of your MP you will feel strong fatigue, nausea, and there is a very slight chance that you will faint of_ _Magical Exhaustion_ _. If your MP bar reaches 0, there is a 50% chance that you will faint of magical exhaustion, and a 50% chance that you will not fall unconscious and be unable to cast spells until you have recovered at least 25% of your Mana._

 _Your_ _M Strength_ _or_ _Magical Strength_ _is the amount of power you are able to put into spells. Some spells are ineffective if you don't have the requisite M Strength to cast them. If you are in a dire situation or are stressed out while casting a spell, you might overcharge or undercharge them, causing them to either have a higher than normal power or lower than normal power. Every 100 points in Wisdom and Intelligence combined will increase your M Strength by 5._

 _Your_ _P Strength_ _or_ _Physical Strength_ _is the heavy duty work that is required of you to do tasks. If you do not have the requisite P Strength, you will find yourself unable to do some tasks, such as carry 2,000 textbooks, or moving crates. While it is possible to do all this with M Strength and Spells, it is recommended to also put points into P Strength, as doing so gives you more Vitality. Every 10 points in P Strength increase vitality by 1._

 _M Defense_ _and_ _P Defense_ _are two different sides of the same coin. If someone uses a battle or damaging spell on you, then your M Defense will come into play. If someone were to punch or kick you, then your P Defense will come into play._

 _Your_ _Dexterity_ _is your_ _Dodging Speed_ _,_ _Accuracy_ _,_ _Casting Speed_ _, and_ _Flexibility_ _. The higher your Dexterity, the easier it will be for you to dodge and hit spells. You will also be able to cast spells at a faster rate. Additionally, your flexibility allows you to conduct certain maneuvers that wouldn't be possible. At the moment, your measly four points in Dexterity let you do the bare minimum. Those are: walking, jogging, sprinting, jumping, and skipping. Increasing your Dexterity might allow you to use advanced maneuvers such as: diving, rolling, spinning, flipping, dancing, Quidditch, and ?. Every 10 points in Dexterity increase Agility by 1._

 _Your_ _Agility_ _or speed, is how fast you move. The higher your Agility, the faster you can get places. Every 10 points in Agility increase Dexterity by 1._

 _Your_ _Vitality_ _affects multiple factors, thus making it one of the more important stats in the sexy tutorial voices opinion. Every 10 points in Vitality increase health by 5. Every 5 points in Vitality increases your health regeneration by 1 per minute. The more points you have in Vitality, the longer you can stay in a fight. Your weak Vitality of three will only keep you in a fight for about five minutes before you tire._

 _Your_ _Intelligence_ _is your decision making, or common sense. The lower your Intelligence, the dumber you are and the more likely you are to make really stupid mistakes, like deciding to fight bosses that are 1,000 levels higher than you. Every 10 points in Intelligence increase Wisdom by 1._

 _Your_ _Wisdom_ _is as important as Vitality, just on the magical side. The higher your Wisdom, the longer you will be able to fight magically. With a decent Wisdom of 11, you will be able to fight with magic for 15 minutes. Every five points in Wisdom increases your mana regeneration by 1 per minute. Every 10 points in Wisdom increase Intelligence by 1._

 _Your_ _Charisma_ _is one of the most important factors depending on how you will play this game. The higher your Charisma, the easier it will be to deceit, intimidate, bluff, trick, steal, cheat, persuade, and perform. Your Charisma also acts as a "hotness" counter. The better someone looks, their Charisma increases. The larger someone's assets, their Charisma increases. The sexier someone is, the higher their Charisma. The nicer someone's clothes, the higher their Charisma. At times as you go through puberty, your Charisma might take great leaps from one level to another. Money does not affect Charisma. Every 30 points in Charisma increase Magical Strength by 1._

 _Your_ _Stat Points Available_ _is most likely the most important thing here. Here we will explain the point system. Every time you level up, you will gain 2 Base stat points in each stat until you turn ten years old. Once you turn ten years old, you will gain 3 Base stat points in each of your stats. The Stat Points Available show how many Free Stat Points you have. Currently you have 2. Every time you level up, you will gain 2 Free Stat Points until you turn ten years old. Once you turn ten years old, you will gain 3 Free Stat Points each level. This means that you can put these 2 Free Stat Points into any other stat. This can also lead to what some people in the Wizarding World call_ _Specialization_ _. By putting most of your Free Stat Points in a certain area, you will become a_ _Specialized Wizard_ _. If you put most of your points into your P Strength, and Vitality, you will most likely gain the Title "Brute" from people. If you put most of your points into your Dexterity, Charisma, and Agility, there is a chance that you will gain the Title "Thief." By putting enough points into any specific area, you might find that more Skills or Magical Skills (Spells) will become available to learn. It is impossible to replace Free Stat Points once you put them into any area. Please be careful with which stats you increase. You might also gain some Free Stat Points by completing certain quests._

 _Your_ _Perks_ _are buffs that you gain to your character. In exchange for starting with three free Perks, you start without any Perk Points. Every time you level up, you will gain one Perk Point. Most of the Perks are self-explanatory. It is possible to cancel Perks. Take the Perk "Healthy Lithe Body" as an example. Currently, Daphne, you are at the pinnacle of your childhood and are the healthiest child in the world. You are not lazy, you are not fat, and you are the most beautiful girl in the world. During your Hogwarts years, you will be every boy's wet dream. If you become fat, lazy, and ugly, then you might get a different Perk called "Look at that Fat and Ugly Loser!" that both cancels the effects of "Healthy Lithe Body" and gives you negative effects. It is also possible to gain some Perk Points by completing certain quests._

 _Your_ _Skills_ _are usually going to be Physical Skills or Game Skills that we will give you. You can gain Skills by doing day to day activities, or doing things that happen once every specific time period. You can also gain skills by completing certain quests._

 _Your_ _Magical Skills (Spells)_ _are the Spells that you know and what they do. You might have knowledge of a spell, but they will only show up on this list if you can cast them. For this, you will need either a high enough level of Wandless Magic or a Magical Focus. There are also certain paths you can follow while learning Spells. There are certain types of Spells that you will be unable to cast if you choose to become LIGHT, and others if you choose to side with the DARK. If you side with the NEUTRAL, you will be able to use more Spells from each side, but will be unable to cast the strongest of the DARK or LIGHT Spells. That isn't to say that NEUTRAL Spells aren't strong. In fact, there are some Spells that can only be cast by NEUTRAL's as well. You can find out more about DARK, LIGHT, and NEUTRAL Magical Skills by reading books._

 _Your_ _Description_ _is exactly that._

Daphne took all of this in stride. "Alright. Is that it? Are there any other things that I can do?"

 _Yes, my little annoying flower. There are many things you can still do. Please repeat after me and say "Inventory."_

Daphne repeated once again and the blue screen with her stats was replaced by a picture of herself with her pajamas on the left side of the screen. On the right side of the screen was her inventory. There were multiple tabs on the top: Clothes, Items, Weapons, and Armor. Next to all of the tabs, there was a box. Inside the box it said: **0 G, 0 S, 0 K**. She assumed that was her money.

She was currently on Clothes section.

 _The Clothes section of your inventory shows you what Clothes you are wearing at any given time, what boosts they give you, and what clothes you have in your inventory. It is possible to change clothes at any given time, therefore giving you the ability to materialize a sick ass dragonhide jacket out of nowhere. This will definitely increase your Reputation with everyone. Certain clothes give different stats, and it is recommended to wear clothes according to what you are setting out to do._

Daphne selected the Items section of her inventory.

 _The Items section of your inventory shows you what items you have. Currently, you have none. This will change over time as you collect more items and put them in your inventory. It is possible to take out items from your inventory at any given time. Your current item capacity is 300. You can stack 10 of the same item in one slot._

Daphne selected the Weapons tab.

 _The Weapons tab shows you what weapons you are currently in possession of. If you are entering a place that says 'No Weapons Allowed' it is recommended to put them here unless you want to start a fight. If you do, then you go girl!_

Daphne twitched as she selected the Armor tab.

 _The Armor tab shows you what armor you are currently in possession of. You have none at the moment, but this will change as you complete quests and buy items._

 _The box to the right of your tabs shows you how much money you have. At the moment, you are piss poor and it is recommended that you get some money. The more money you have, the higher your reputation will be with some people._

"Alright. That's all easy enough to remember. Are there any tips or hints that you'd like to give me?"

 _It's almost like I read your mind! I was getting right to that! If you read a book, then you must be very careful. After reading the summary chapter of the book, which is usually the first chapter, you will be given an option. It will say 'Would you like to absorb this knowledge?' If you click yes, then you will absorb all the knowledge in the book and it will be as if you read the whole thing. The only problem is, the book will disappear. It is recommended that you buy all of your Hogwarts books early and absorb them, then buy another set so that people in class won't be suspicious. Don't tell your parents that you're buying two sets of the same books though! They might not give you enough money. Get ready to steal some! If there isn't a summary chapter in a book, you will just need to learn the spells the old fashioned way._

 _If a quest is available, you will see an exclamation mark over somebody's head and you will receive a notification. To accept a quest from someone, you will need to go up to talk to them. They will then tell you their problem and ask you if you can help them. If you accept a quest, there is a chance that it will activate a quest chain where you must complete the entire chain to get the full rewards._

 _This is all for the tutorial at the moment. I lied by the way. There is no option to turn off my sexy and steamy voice. See you later!_

Daphne nodded, ignoring the last line that the voice had told her. She was very tempted to start levelling herself up now, but decided that doing that would ruin her future. If she started levelling herself now, then she would be losing a lot of stat points; she only gained two right now but could gain three if she would wait a week.

'I'll just be using and levelling my skill, 'Observe', for now.' Daphne thought to herself.

* * *

After showering and changing her clothes, Daphne decided that she liked being able to change her clothes from the clothing tab. She had put all of her clothes into her inventory. Nobody would see them missing, her family never came into her room anyway—with her father dead-drunk most of the time and her mother trying to woo other men or trying to find a suitable male for Daphne. It was too bad that Daphne's new mother didn't know of Daphne's "specialties" just yet.

Being able to see how you were going to look with certain clothes had been a key factor that had Daphne like this entire thing. She could play dress-up with herself, without actually needing to dress-up. How cool was that?

After taking 15 minutes to choose a casual outfit, consisting of a t-shirt and shorts, she went down the spiralling staircase and bumped into her sister, Astoria. Daphne thought the word 'Observe' and her stats showed up.

* * *

 **Astoria Luna Greengrass**

 **Age: 7**

 **Titles:**

 **1\. Secondary to the Greengrass line (+1 to Intelligence and +1 to Wisdom, + 10 to Dark and Neutral side, -5 to Light and +? To any Magical Skill learned from the ?)**

 **2\. Pure Blooded Witch (+2 to M Strength per level, +Intelligence respective to your level (If level 10 then you gain 10 Intelligence))**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: 1 Exp to next level [0/100]**

 **HP: 65 = 1 hp regeneration per minute**

 **MP: 75 = 2 mp regeneration per minute**

 **Description** **: Astoria Luna Greengrass doesn't like to read, and is a bum. She is the daughter of Alexander Greengrass and Alexandra Greengrass. She dislikes her parents just as much is her sister does. She really loves her sister, but wishes that Daphne wouldn't always have her nose in a book. She loves Quidditch, eating ice cream, and spending time with friends that she wishes weren't all snobby pure-bloods.**

* * *

It was interesting to learn that she couldn't see someone's stats, Perks, or Skills. Maybe that would come after levelling 'Observe' more.

Daphne was surprised at the description and her titles. She was surprised that she didn't have the title "Premature Witch" but maybe you only got that when you turned a bit older. Daphne was also surprised that Astoria viewed Daphne the way she did. Daphne always thought her sister didn't like her, Astoria was always stealing her books. Maybe Daphne really did need to get her nose out of books sometimes.

Well, it wouldn't matter now that she could devour books after reading the summary chapter.

"Hello Daphne. How did you sleep?"

Daphne smiled at her sister. "I slept wonderfully, Astoria. Would you like to go flying today? The weather seems to be great."

Astoria brightened up immediately and grinned. "That sounds great! When do you want to start? Oh! Let me just get dressed and then I'll switch into my gear!" She ran up into her room and slammed the door behind her. Daphne chuckled as she continued down the stairs. She ran into her mother and again thought 'Observe.'

* * *

 **Alexandra Loseria Greengrass nee Tinker**

 **Age: 26**

 **Titles:**

 **1\. Witch (+9 to Intelligence, +9 to Magical Strength)**

 **2\. Lady Greengrass (+7 to Intelligence, +7 to Wisdom, +300 Maximum Mana, +30 MP per level, +7 to Charisma, +75 Reputation to Dark Side, +350 Reputation to Neutral Side, -25 Reputation to Light Side, Can take out money from Greengrass Vault but not heirlooms, will inherit all belongings in Greengrass Vault if husband dies, and +? To any Magical Skill learned from the ?)**

 **3\. Half Blooded Witch: (+1 to Magical Strength, +35% Learning Speed (Respective to your level, +100 to Base HP)**

 **4\. Home Witch (+500% Speed in all House Chores and +50% EXP in all House Chores)**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: 35 [?/?]**

 **HP: 1165 (+100, +75)**

 **MP: 1500/1530 (+300)**

 **Description: Alexandra Loseria Greengrass married into the family after both Daphne and Astoria's mother died when giving birth to Astoria. She has been hiding the fact that she is half-blooded from her family, because she knows that her husband has at one point been a Death Eater. She is very glad that her husband is always away and sleeping with other women because she does not want him to impregnate her. She thinks she is too good for him. She adores Astoria because of her outgoing personality but dislikes Daphne because Daphne's cold exterior reminds her of her abusive muggle father.**

* * *

Daphne's eyes widened after reading the description. 'That explains a lot.' She thought to herself. Daphne's mother-in-law walked by her with barely a glance.

'So these are the stats of a person who doesn't have a hands on job and just messes around in politics. I'd assume that Aurors that are the same level have much higher stats because they probably complete more quests responding to their jobs. The more jobs they do, the higher stats, and the higher stats, the higher level jobs they can do.' Daphne thought to herself. 'Oh well. I better get ready to go fly.'

* * *

Daphne felt the wind howling through the air as it ran past and tickled her ears. She swerved from left to right in order to confuse Astoria, who was playing keeper. Daphne swerved her broom left before throwing the ball into the right hoop.

She scored.

 _You have gained a Skill!_

'Again?'

 _You have gained the Skill,_ _ **Swervy-Swerve!**_

 _ **Swervy-Swerve**_ _**Level 1 [0%/100%]:**_ _Falls under the Quidditch! category of Skills. Allows you to zig-zag before shooting. 10% chance of success._

Daphne sighed. This had been happening the whole time she was flying, she was just amassing multiple skills. She supposed it wouldn't be too bad after the first time. It would allow her to level up her skills faster, and would also let her learn new ones. She had also gained some skills that weren't totally related to flying at all.

 _ **Trickery Level 2 [4%/100%]:**_ _The higher the level of this skill, the higher the chance you have of successfully tricking people! 15% chance of success._

 _ **Balance Level 3 (Passive skill, always in effect):**_ _Whenever you stand or do something that requires balancing, you gain levels in this skill. The higher the level of this skill, the lower the chance you will become off balance. 60% chance you will become unbalanced._

Daphne was glad that she was learning new skills.

After flying for three hours with Astoria, they both dropped to the ground and lied down looking at the sky.

 _You have received notifications!_ Showed up in a blue screen as she looked at the clouds.

After whispering "Notifications" Daphne looked at what she had received.

 _After flying for three hours, you have received two points in agility and two points in dexterity._

Both of them sat at 6 now.

'I can gain them that easily? I don't even level up by doing that though. I guess I'll be able to become better than I am right now faster than I thought.'

"Hey Daphne?" She rolled to the left and looked at Astoria. "Thanks for flying with me today. I hope we can do this again!" Daphne smiled at Astoria as she grinned at her.

"Me too."

 **+25 Reputation with Astoria Greengrass.**

* * *

It was one week later that Daphne found herself sitting in front of her sister, celebrating her tenth birthday. In the past week, she had found herself cancelling many quests, meaning that while she had leveled her skills, she had not levelled herself. She had completed a quest this morning however that was worth 10 exp, baking a cake without the assistance of a house-elf. It allowed her to increase a level in her cooking skill, and make a good cake. The sense of accomplishment she got from completing the quest was one that she would be feeling for the rest of her life.

As Astoria gibbered on about her new broom that father bad bought her two days ago, Daphne was thinking of how she could convince her father into getting to Diagon Alley. She needed a wand to cast magic, and she was going to get one, legally or illegally. She had been grinding three skills for the past week: Thievery, Deception, and Trickery. She had been lying and tricking her sister and mother a lot about what she had been doing, increasing the levels of her skills. She was hoping that she'd be able to pickpocket someone's wand from their back pockets.

Astoria left to go upstairs after realizing that her sister was not paying any attention to her whatsoever.

Daphne was left at the table pondering about how she'd escape her house, before she realized that her parents probably wouldn't care anyway. Her father was out and about again anyway.

She looked through her inventory and found a jacket that was suitable for her outing. She once again wondered why the Wizarding World never used common sense. They could have put temperature control wards but common sense wasn't very common throughout Magicals.

 _Quest! Ward Diagon Alley!_

 _Become the only person in the Wizarding World to put up multiple wards around very populated places and obtain common sense!_

 _Objectives: Place these three wards over Diagon Alley:_

 _Temperature Control Ward_

 _Anti-Theft Ward_

 _Banned-Magic Ward_

 _Rewards:_

 _? EXP_

 _Title: 'Practitioner of Common Sense'_

 _Title: 'Master Warder'_

 _Hero Spell Scroll: 'Storm Ward'_

 _Bonus Rewards can be obtained by putting more high level wards around Diagon Alley!_

 _Would you like to accept this Quest? It does not have a time limit. Y/N._

Daphne's eyes widened as she looked at the objectives. To be able to create those wards, one had to be an experienced rune crafter, spell-weaver, and charm master. And looking at the rewards, she widened her eyes even more, so much so that it looked almost comical. A Hero's Spell Scroll was nothing to joke about. They were very limited, and were some of the rarest Scroll's in the world, before Legend, Godling, and Mother of Craft Spell Scrolls. There was in fact a very intricate role system in the Wizarding World, that included Apprenticeship, Jourrneyman, and Master. There were many more Titles beyond that, though.

'Whatever,' Daphne thought, she was sure she could do it eventually. She clicked yes. It didn't have any repercussions anyway.

After equipping her jacket, she went by her mother's room and called out, "I'm going to the Alley. I'll be back later."

She could've sworn she heard a grunt from in the room, but she might have been imagining it.

… She knew she wasn't imagining it after hearing a moan, causing her to speedily rush down the stairs, to the fireplace, and walk through.

* * *

After stumbling out of the fireplace, she looked at Tom kindly. He looked back. "Ah! Daphne Greengrass. A wonderful day to see a wonderful lady." Daphne smiled at him. She attempted to read his stats, but all it showed was:

 **Tom the Barkeeper**

 **Age: 108**

 **Titles:**

 **1\. Barkeep: ?**

 **2\. Transfiguration Practitioner (+300% Speed in Transfiguration, +30 Magical Power to all Transfigured objects, +30% more difficulty for enemies to retransfigure or banish your transfigurations, +30% Easier time casting transfigurations)**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: ?**

She figured that she would be able to see his level the higher level her 'Observe' became. "Yup. I've come to the alley today, not just lunch. Do you mind opening the alleyway for me?"

He smiled a smile with half his teeth. "It would be no problem, young Daphne."

As they walked through the pub, he wondered, "It wouldn't be your birthday today, would it? It's just a fleeting thought at the back of my mind, but I do remember Irelia coming here to celebrate with you when you were a wee little thing."

Daphne's smile faltered. It was hard for her to keep a straight face when anyone mentioned her mum. When she turned to look at him, Tom didn't realize a thing though. She nodded at him. "Yup! It's my birthday and both Mother and Father are letting me into the alley alone."

"Ah! Well I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Daphne. Don't head to places your not supposed to!" He called out after splitting the brick wall.

"Don't worry!" She called back before the wall reclosed, "I will."

Daphne turned around and decided that she would first see who her aspects were.

* * *

After three hours of using her 'Observation' (and getting over her nerves), she picked her first target.

 **Alan Mercery**

 **Age: 8**

 **Titles:**

 **Rich Boy (Dad gave you a lot of money so you automatically get +5 reputation to females and -5 reputation to males. If girls don't like you, then -10 to HP)**

 **Race: Magical Human**

 **Level: 3 [?/?]**

She decided that this would be an easy target. He was holding his money bag in his hand as if it was nothing. He was too young to even know magic. She felt a bit bad for stealing from someone younger than her but Daphne thought to herself, 'Need money, Need Money, NEED MONEY!'

She casually turned into the crowd of people and walked towards him. As she passed him, she moved her wrist to his hand, brushed her hand against his fingers, and tugged the bag of money, hard.

The boy realized this immediately and turned to look for her but didn't find her, even though she was right in front of him.

 _Notification!_

 _Accidental Magic has occurred! Because you are a dumbass and have failed to steal Alan's money successfully, you became very afraid and your magic naturally reacted! Get your stealing skill higher before doing that next time! At least you won't be having any money problems for the time being._

Daphne felt herself flush with embarrassment. The message disappeared a moment later. Daphne went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to count how much she had stolen.

* * *

 _Notification!_

Daphne's mouth dropped after she had used 'Observe' on the bag.

 _Alan's Stolen Charmed Money Bag_

 _Description: This is Alan's Charmed Money Bag. It has been stolen._

 _Current amount of Galleons in bag: 700_

Daphne had to move her hand and close her jaw to keep a fly from flying in. 700 Galleons was enough to keep a family of five in good condition for five years! Oh Mother Magic what she was going to do with this magic!

Well the first thing she was going to do was buy her Hogwarts books.

* * *

Daphne was shorter for her age than normal, she was half a head shorter than her friends. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the most beautiful though. Daphne thought that because of her height she would have trouble buying all of the books that she wanted, but apparently her +70 in charisma was more helpful than she had thought.

She told the lady that she was getting one set of Hogwarts texts for her sister, and she gave her that set for free, saving her three galleons. Now that she had bought many books, including her Hogwarts texts, multiple books that explained Apprenticeship spells and the theory behind them in each subject (even the ones that weren't taught at Hogwarts), she declared herself ready to steal someone's wand. It was unfortunate that she had used thirteen galleons (therefore costing her 1 charisma point) on the books, but it was worth it. She could instantly learn all of them after reading the summary chapter, after all.

After going to a secluded corner, she put all the books that she had bought in her inventory.

It was time to steal a wand.

'Alright, so I can't be as stupid as last time and steal something straight out of someone's hand. Maybe I should head to Ollivander's first. Everybody knows that the wand chooses the wizard.'

* * *

The door creaked mysteriously. That was the first thing that Daphne noticed. She used her 'Observe' on the door and finally learned of multiple things that have stumped people for eternity since the Ollivander's Wand Shop was put in business.

 _ **Ollivander's Wand Shop Charmed Door**_

 _ **Description: Ollivander's door was charmed by the second Mother of Craft in charms and wards, meaning that the person who created this door was a genius beyond genius. This door is charmed and warded to read a person's magical soul, much as your 'Observe' does with their stats. That is how Ollivander always knows which wand suits the owner best, he has a general idea of someone's future stats. The only side-effect is that this door has a creepy creak that keeps people from feeling comfortable.**_

"Ah! Daphne Greengrass! I was wondering when I'd be meeting you. A bit too young to get your wand, but eager to see which one will come into your hands!"

"Do you really think I could? That would be absolutely wonderful!" Daphne exclaimed brightly, happy at the fact that she was going to get a wand of her own.

"I'm sure nobody would have a problem with that, Ms. Greengrass."

 _Quest Chain Encountered! Story Quest (1/?)! Get a wand early!_

 _Task: Get a wand early! Convince Mr. Ollivander to sell you your wand two years early._

 _Bonus Task: ?_

 _Rewards:_

 _You get a wand and all of it's attributes!_

 _Bonus Reward: ?_

 _Yes - No_

Daphne clicked the yes button.

"Ah, let's see here. This is Dragon Heartstring, Maple, and 11 inches."

Daphne observed the wand and a lot of interesting information showed up.

 _Dragon Heartstring Wand, Created by Ollivander 200 years ago._

 _In a wand, Dragon Heartstring usually suits someone that has a lot of tenacity and magical strength. While this would be a good wand for a dueller, it wouldn't be suitable for more delicate charms._

 _Unfortunately, this wand is not for you. This wand has already chosen its owner. The owner will be a boy named Alan Mercery. He will suit this wand, but won't ever be able to use it to it's full potential because Alan likes unicorns more than dragons._

"Not that one." Daphne told Mr. Ollivander.

He looked at her in surprise. "Not this one? If you don't want it, then. I'm sure there'll be another one in here for you. How'd you know though?"

She smiled at him. "Just a gut feeling."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Daphne walked out of the creaky door with wand in hand, after successfully convincing Mr. Ollivander to let her keep a wand that had chosen her. He also, conveniently for Daphne, said that this wand was made seven hundred years ago.

And according to one of the books she had absorbed in her Family Library two days ago, that also meant that this wand didn't have The Trace. The Trace was only invented three hundred years ago.

 _Quest Chain Complete! Story Quest (1/?) Complete!_

 _Task: Get a wand early! Convince Mr. Ollivander to sell you your wand two years early._

 _Bonus Task: Convince Mr. Ollivander to not place The Trace on your wand!_

 _Rewards: You get a wand and all of it's attributes!_

 _+50 EXP_

 _Bonus Reward: Apprentice Spell Scroll: 'Water Lance'_

Daphne looked at the reward in appreciation. She knew she wouldn't have learned that until she started her Apprenticeship in Battle Magic.

Completing her mission of obtaining a wand, she returned home.

She was one step closer to completing the Grand Quest that she had the option of taking the moment she woke up.


End file.
